


Ultimate Tag

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Ultimate Tag
Genre: Abby is a child, Abby is soft, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Family Fluff, Found Family, Ultimate Tag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Abby and the Vera's have started a tradition of watching Ultimate Tag every Saturday, something that brings about family fluff and arguments.This one-shot takes place after "Projects With the Devil." It can be read by itself but will make more sense if read after.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, OverWitch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ultimate Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This prompt was a request by Nadiahilkerfan and includes the show Ultimate Tag. You can search up the characters if you don't understand the fanfic. I'm sorry if it's not completely accurate since I'm basing this off of character descriptions I've heard. Please leave comments and thank you!

Strangely enough, a few months into Abby and Mel’s relationship, Abby and the Vera’s had started their own little Caine-Vera tradition. Abby would argue that it was the best tradition the Vera’s had, Macy would argue against it, and Maggie, Mel, and Marisol would laugh and nod, saying it was the best because it was started by all of them plus Abby. Although Abby hated to admit it, this warmed her heart.

Yes, Abby had felt herself slowly going soft the longer she dated Mel, curse that control freak, feminist, beautiful, cuddly girlfriend of her’s. Even Abby’s insults seemed to be less cutting, although she was able to keep her brain and wit sharp as a blade by teasing Macy enough. 

However, the times where Abby and the Vera’s held their new weekly tradition Abby felt like her softness wasn’t so noticeable and she was back in control of her harsh, badass image. This tradition was held on Saturdays, where the whole family plus Abby (although she was practically called family by this point as Marisol and Maggie would claim) would crowd around the TV and watch the Fox show Ultimate Tag. As Abby would describe it, this show was a badass game of tag where a group of taggers would take turns trying to tag the competitors while navigating hard obstacles and different fields. It was hardcore and intense and something Abby thrived on. 

There was something in the show for each of the group: Abby loved the intensity and badass moves of the taggers, Mel loved the feminism promoted by the female taggers, Macy loved the Geek’s personality and was reminded of Harry when seeing La Flair, Maggie loved the excitement and the idea of hidden romances between the taggers, and Marisol just loved spending time with the whole family.

One thing that was brought about with this game show, along with many other things that involved everyone’s opinion, was arguing. Although, it wasn’t hateful arguing, more like playful family banter and debating. This debating was mostly because the family couldn’t decide who exactly was the best tagger. 

“It’s obviously either Bulldog, Dynamite, Banshee, or Atomic Ant.” Abby stated, her hands waving around and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

“You’re just saying Bulldog cause he’s British!” Macy yelled, pointing a finger at Abby almost accusingly. Marisol could only watch them all debate with amusement. The Vera mom wondered for a moment what their lives would be like now if Abby and Mel hadn’t been paired up on that project together and started dating. She decided it would certainly be less entertaining. 

“So what? It’s a fact that the British are superior.” At Macy’s annoyed scoff, Abby stuck her nose in the air and continued. “Plus, Dynamite is completely badass, Banshee doesn’t back away from anything and scares the shit out of all those idiots, and Atomic Ant is so tiny and fast that people completely underestimate her, leaving her to be a fierce tagger.” 

Abby seemed completely proud of the points she made, making Mel grin in amusement mirroring her mother’s. “I actually agree with the Atomic Ant part. She’s pretty awesome.” Mel spoke up and Abby smiled at her girlfriend and planted a big kiss on her cheek, making Mel blush. “But I think Rocket and Flame are best. They’re just ultimate feminists and completely badass.” Mel glanced at her girlfriend to find the British girl looking dumbfounded at her, as if Mel had just betrayed her. 

But how could Mel not choose Rocket and Flame? The two of them were so amazing at tagging, Rocket being swift and looking straight out of the 80’s while Flame was so strong and took no prisoners. Atomic Ant was also incredible, though, and would definitely be a contender for best tagger just with how swift and energetic the girl was. And Banshee...well, let’s just say Mel never wanted to cross that girl’s path. 

“Now, wait a minute,” Macy cut in, seeming like she was ready to give a whole powerpoint presentation for her argument, “The Geek is obviously superior because people underestimate him, too. He’s super fast  _ and  _ educational.” Abby pretended to gag at Macy, earning a hard glare from the girl.

“Really, Macy? Your argument is that he’s educational? How does that help him tag people, exactly?” Abby spoke nonchalantly in her posh accent, her voice a carefully chiseled pick stabbing at Macy’s defenses.

“Because...Because…” Macy looked extremely red and frazzled as she sputtered. Taking a deep breath, Macy was able to put herself together enough to say, “La Flair is also a really good tagger, I think.”

However, not a beat later, Abby had a comeback for that thought, too, much to the irritation of Macy.

“And that is because he reminds you of Harry, the Harry that you seemed to have talked yourself out of dating despite the such obvious signs that both you idiots like each other.” Abby deadpanned, looking straight into Macy’s eyes as she spoke. Macy only gave a slight eye twitch in response as she clenched her fists, as if not trusting herself to speak to Abby at the moment. Mel thought it was probably for the best. God, Mel didn’t know why Macy and Abby loved this little teasing game of theirs that usually left one of them completely red in the face and ready to punch a wall.

Maggie suddenly cleared her throat, easing the thick tension in the room and stopping the glaring contest Macy and Abby had suddenly started. “Well, I think the Flow is great. Plus Atomic Ant and Iron Giantess who are just the cutest together, don’t you think?” Maggie was practically melting at the idea of romance in Ultimate Tag, especially between Atomic Ant and Iron Giantess.

Everyone in the house had agreed after the first episode that Atomic Ant and Iron Giantess were definitely a couple (Abby was harder to convince of this idea but later that night the British girl had confessed that she had seen the chemistry between the two taggers from the very beginning and really just liked to play devil’s advocate, to which Mel rolled her eyes at). The idea that someone so teeny and adorable like Atomic Ant was dating the badass, tough, powerhouse that was Iron Giantess truly made them all melt at the adorableness of it all. Maggie, unsurprisingly, was probably their biggest shipper in the house. 

“I  _ do  _ have a soft spot for those two,” Mel admitted, catching her girlfriend’s eye while saying it. Although Abby would never admit it, she liked the couple, too, and Mel knew how soft Abby’s eyes turned at seeing the two of them on screen together. 

Honestly, Atomic Ant and Iron Giantess’ maybe romance reminded Mel slightly of herself and Abby. How Mel was so energetic and open and kind while Abby closed herself off and liked to appear extremely tough and serious at all times. Mel and Abby were complete opposites, and yet they worked so well.

“They are quite adorable.” Was all Abby said, but in Abby language that was practically her calling them America’s sweethearts and gushing over them endlessly. Mel was pretty proud that she was now able to speak Abby and understand every emotion her girlfriend felt just based on a small twitch in her face or the simplest words she said in her posh accent. 

“I think Atomic Ant and Iron Giantess are the best, too,” Marisol began, Maggie beaming at her mom’s agreement. Abby leveled a curious look at Marisol that was coated in incredulity. “Plus the Kid, he has a certain spunk.”

Abby let out a scoff and raised her button nose in the air, her arms tightly across her chest. As the British girl liked to say, “There were no friends in Ultimate Tag,” which apparently extended to Ultimate Tag opinions. However, the whole family just chuckled at Abby’s actions, knowing fully well that she didn’t mean anything bad by it, she was just very stubborn and disagreeable. Mel thought her girlfriend liked to be like that mostly just to cause chaos. Chaos seemed to only make Abby smile and excite her, like everything else grim and terrible. Mel just rolled her eyes at this thought.

“The Kid is literally just an immature kid. Yes, he has spunk but he’s no match for the other taggers.” Abby stated stubbornly, most of the Vera’s nodding along to her opinion. Even Macy agreed with the British girl. Even though Abby constantly got on Macy’s nerves with her teasing, Macy couldn’t help but think that the girl was the closest to her in level of intelligence (very few knew how much of a genius Abby really was since she hid it behind that smirk and thick layer of sarcasm) and always brought up very good points in arguments. As if it was an afterthought, Abby suddenly sent Marisol a soft look and said, “Although I respect your opinion.”

Marisol chuckled at this while the Vera sisters, especially Mel, hid their own smiles. Yes, Abby liked to pretend to be a hardass but when it came to Marisol, the Vera mom was like a mother to her. Abby had never had a motherly figure like Marisol, so the woman and her opjnion meant a bigger deal to her than she let on. Of course, all the Vera’s knew this.

When the show started five minutes later, all the arguments were suspended till a later time. All eyes were on the TV, any disagreeances forgotten about for the next hour. Mel didn’t even try to hide her smile when Abby, like usual, settled into her side. She could feel the British girl’s body heat and smell her lavender scent, could feel how she practically cuddled right up to Mel so comfortably and perfectly. Mel loved these moments, when Abby seemed so soft and vulnerable and like she didn’t care who saw her cuddling with her girlfriend.

Throughout the next hour, their cuddling was only interrupted when something major happened on screen and Abby would jump to yell something. All of her yelling was done with a lot of British swearing and with a very thick accent (her accent always seemed to get thicker when she was emotional). Abby screamed things like “Wanker!,” and “That bloody bastard, what the bloody hell!” There were a lot of bloody’s and words none of the Vera’s particularly understood but they had all heard them enough to where Maggie would join in at certain times. Maggie would jump up just like Abby and yell a mixture of British and Hispanic curse words, Marisol looking surprised but slightly amused at her youngest daughter.

Mel followed in Marisol’s lead and just laughed whenever Abby or Maggie got riled up and Macy just cheered on the Geek and La Flair whenever they came up on screen. At one point in the episode that particular Saturday a competitor forcibly grabbed Atomic Ant’s wrist and pushed her back, obviously a foul in the game. This action enraged all the Vera’s and Abby, but especially the British girl who looked like she wanted to jump through the screen and punch the daylights out of the competitor.

“That fucker!” Abby yelled, her hazel eyes glaring daggers at the screen. “She thinks she can just do whatever she wants?!”

When the competitor was penalized, Abby finally sat down again with a huff, still looking very angry. Mel just wrapped an arm around Abby’s shoulders and pulled her closer to her body. The action seemed to calm the British girl momentarily, Abby practically melting into the touch. Mel planted a soft kiss on Abby’s forehead and Abby immediately smiled, brown and hazel eyes meeting with sparks practically glowing in each. All anger was gone from Abby’s face and all that was left was the soft smile and passionate fire in those hazel eyes that she reserved only for Mel. 

Mel felt her stomach flutter and smiled as she turned back to the screen. Of course, the moment didn’t go unnoticed by Maggie, who just grinned as she stared at the pictures she had just sneakily taken on her phone. Of course, she wouldn’t show these pictures of Abby and Mel to them until their wedding day. 

At the end of the episode, Mel half expected the argument to continue about who was the best tagger, but everyone in the room seemed to have come to a silent agreement. Atomic Ant was the best tagger and obviously everyone’s absolute favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to give prompt requests and leave comments, I love hearing feedback. Thank you and see you next time!


End file.
